The Little Aristocat (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie-spoof of 1989 Disney film, "The Little Mermaid" Cast: *Ariel - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Prince Eric - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Flounder - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Sebastian - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *King Triton - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Ursula - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Lucifer (Cinderella) and Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Grimsby - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Carlotta - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Chef Louis - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Max - Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Glut the Shark - Gubila (Ultraman) *Vanessa - Nala (The Lion King) *Priest - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Ariel's Sisters - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee), Mittens (Bolt), Mimi Caty, Susu Caty (Lulu Caty), Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw), and Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Harold the Seahorse - Jitters A. Dog (Bonkers) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Alley Cats, Billy Boss and Napoleon (The Aristocats) *Sailors during Storm - Alley Cats (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), Scat Cat and Alley Cats (The Aristocats) and Ants (A Bug's Life) *Washerwomen - Abigail, Amelia and Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Dogs (Oliver & Company), Puggsy, Frankie De Flea, Butch, Lightning and Topsy (Tom and Jerry) *Giant Ursula - Crescent (Ultraman 80) Scenes: #The Little Aristocat Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles #The Little Aristocat Part 2 - Monterey's Concert ("Daughters of Tom") #The Little Aristocat Part 3 - Duchess at the Sunken Ship #The Little Aristocat Part 4 - Duchess Meets Pauley #The Little Aristocat Part 5 - Kismet Watches Duchess #The Little Aristocat Part 6 - "Part of Your World" #The Little Aristocat Part 7 - To the Surface #The Little Aristocat Part 8 - Storm at the Sea #The Little Aristocat Part 9 - Thomas O'Malley is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") #The Little Aristocat Part 10 - "Under the Sea" #The Little Aristocat Part 11 - Duchess' Hidden Treasure #The Little Aristocat Part 12 - Kismet's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") #The Little Aristocat Part 13 - In Thomas O'Malley's Kingdom #The Little Aristocat Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons") #The Little Aristocat Part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom #The Little Aristocat Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" #The Little Aristocat Part 17 - Kismet Takes Change #The Little Aristocat Part 18 - The Wedding Ship #The Little Aristocat Part 19 - The Sun Sets #The Little Aristocat Part 20 - Kismet's Wrath #The Little Aristocat Part 21 - A Happy Ending #The Little Aristocat Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Aristocats (1970) *Lulu Caty (2005) *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Kimba the White Lion (1965) *Leo the Lion (1966) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *Chip 'n' Dale (1943) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) *Raw Toonage (1992) *Bonkers (1993) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) *Bolt (2008) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Ultraman (1966) *Ultraman 80 (1981) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Garfield: The Movie (2004) *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) *Aladdin (1992) *Alice in Wonderland (1955) Cast Gallery: Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Ariel Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Eric Kimba.jpg|Kimba as Flounder MontereyJack1.jpg|Monterey Jack as Sebastian Coco-89.png|Pauley as Scuttle Tom Cat.PNG|Tom as King Triton Kismet.png|Kismet as Ursula Cinderella3_1074.jpg|Lucifer as Flotsam Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as Jetsam Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318540-640-480.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Grimsby Minnie as Maria-1-.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Carlotta Charlie Barkin.jpg|Charlie Barkin as Chef Louis plato-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-9.27.jpg|Plato as Max the Sheepdog Jitters_A._Dog.jpg|Jitters A. Dog as Harold the Seahorse Gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-2390-1-.jpg|Mewsette as Attina Mittens 1.png|Mittens as Alana Mimi Caty.jpg|Mimi Caty as Adella Susu.jpg|Susu Caty as Aquata charlamange-pound-puppies-and-the-legend-of-big-paw-7.58.jpg|Charlamange as Arista Cleocatra.PNG|Cleocatra as Andrina Nala.png|Nala as Vanessa White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland).jpg|White Rabbit as Priest Gabula_WOWOW.png|Gubila as Glut the Shark CRESCENT_I.jpg|Crescent as Giant Ursula Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:The Little Mermaid Movies